


Valentine Traditions

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: First kiss with an audience. (02/14/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: No beta! I repeat no beta! It's not perfect, but it's fun! In response to TheGrrrl's challenge. Just a bit of fluff for the holiday.  


* * *

"Valentine traditions?" Lieutenant Malcolm Reed repeated, smothering a laugh.

"Why yes." Dr. Phlox said. "You do celebrate the holiday?"

Reed turned away and hid his smile. "Of course. Generally though one needs to have a sweetheart."

"A sweet heart?" Phlox asked.

"A sweetheart, single word." Reed stepped around the exam table and faced Phlox once again, his grin well under wraps. "Such as a girlfriend." Or boyfriend, Reed added silently.

Phlox nodded, his blue eyes gleaming under the bright lights of sickbay. "I see. Is this holiday anything like your Guy Fawkes day?"

Reed smiled, his eyes crinkling. "There are fireworks of a different kind, if the day is a success."

"Fireworks?"

"Er—yes, but of the romantic kind." All at once Reed wished Phlox had approached Ensign Sato about this particular holiday. His experience was limited, woefully so. Romantic liaisons were not a comfortable topic for him to discuss with anyone, especially not with the insatiably curious denobulan.

"Ah!" Phlox smiled. "Fireworks, a colloquialism for intercourse."

"Yes," Reed reined the topic in. "Valentines day is for couples, or singles who wish to be couples. Wouldn't you rather speak with Ensign Sato about this holiday? I'm sure she would have more insight than I." I know I would prefer it, Reed added to himself.

Phlox shook his head. "Ensign Sato and I spoke already. She directed me to speak with you. Please continue."

Reed held back a groan, wished death on Sato, a slow one, and hoped Phlox wouldn't ask for examples. He had far too few to reminisce upon, and decided the best course of action was to keep to the facts surrounding Valentine the saint. He quickly explained the story of the Christian Valentinus, his learning of medicine and his death sentence for persisting in his Christian faith. Valentinus had treated his jailers blind daughter, and on the eve of his death had asked for ink, pen and paper and quickly wrote a note which he gave to his jailer with instructions to give the note to the girl. Inside the note she discovered a yellow crocus inside and saw colors for the first time. "So February fourteenth was declared Saint Valentines day by Pope Gelasius in four hundred and ninety six, and is a day to share and give affection to those you love." Phlox looked thoughtful. "And the ah— fireworks?"

Reed did groan. Quietly. "The fireworks are the result of the gifts, and fondness shared between two people."

"Such as?" Phlox asked his curiosity piqued.

"Gifts? Chocolate, flowers small stuffed animals." Reed felt a low throbbing in his temples, and resisted the urge the press his fingers against his forehead. This was not the conversation he expected when Phlox asked him to help with a project in sickbay.

Phlox recoiled slightly. "Stuffed animals?"

Reed smiled, he couldn't help it, and the pressure at his temples eased a touch. "Not real animals. Bits of stuffing and synthetic fur."

"Ah— and the affection?" Phlox picked up a padd and began entering information, making small noises of interest.

"A kiss." Reed answered and wished he were anywhere but here. Scrubbing pots in the galley, walking Porthos, cleaning the hull of the Enterprise with his toothbrush.

"A kiss hmmm." Phlox considered the information. "Ensign Culter kissed me once, on the cheek. Is that the type of kiss which leads to the —fireworks?"

Reed wished the deck plating would open under his feet and spare him from Dr. phlox's inquisitiveness. Luckily Commander Tucker chose that moment to barrel into sickbay.

Tucker smiled at both men. "Ensign Sato said I could find ya' here Malcolm. I wanted to go over the final reports from the ion storm we passed through."

Reed smiled tightly. "I'm sure she did. I imagine she was smiling too." Sneaky little linguist.

"Sure was." Tucker answered. "Did I interrupt anything important?" He stepped over to Reed and handed him a data padd.

Phlox smiled. "Mr. Reed was teaching me about Valentines day traditions. We were just discussing what kind of kiss is appropriate for a sweetheart."

Tucker held back a chuckle, and turned to Reed. "So what kind of kiss is just right?"

"I'm sure you could explain that much better than I Trip." Reed said with a smirk.

Tucker shook his head. "Nope, go right ahead."

Sending Tucker a look that promised retribution, Reed turned to the doctor. "A kiss on the check is friendly, a kiss on the lips may signal romantic interest."

"Well ya' make it sound so cut and dried. Malcolm's right, I can explain it better." Tucker grinned at Reed. "Doesn't sound very romantic at all ta' me, the way you explained it Malcolm." He turned to Phlox. "Listen Doc, Valentines day is all about romance, flowers and saying I love you. Let me guess," He hooked a thumb in Reed's direction. "He told you all about history and borin' stuff."

"Not boring in the least Commander, enlightening in all honesty. Mr. Reed is very knowledgeable about Valentines day and the traditions surrounding it." Phlox stated.

Tucker looked back to Reed. "Romance is all about telling your crush you care."

"Romance?" Phlox questioned. "I admit I'm quite curious as to what exactly romance is. Would you mind-"

"No!" Reed said quickly.

"Yes." Tucker said his voice cutting off Reed's protest. He sent Reed a mischievous grin. "As long as Lieutenant Reed here doesn't mind being my sweetheart for demonstration."

"I-" Reed began and was cut off by Phlox.

"Excellent Commander! May I take notes?"

This time Tucker winked at Phlox. "Go right ahead, but some of my moves are copyright protected." Phlox looked at Tucker questioningly and Tucker shook his head. "I'll explain that later and move's are another lesson. Now Just watch."

"Now if Malcolm just happened to be my Valentine, I'd take his hand in mine, like this." Tucker held Reed's hand. "Then I'd rub my thumb real slow along his palm, caressing. And I'd look into his eyes." He looked up, catching Reed's smoky eyes.

Reed tried to pull his hand away, and his breath caught at the haze of banked desire in Tucker's eyes. Captivated, enthralled, mesmerized.

"And I say something sweet like; My heart is forever at your service." Tucker looked quickly to Phlox. "That's Shakespeare."

Reed didn't speak, he couldn't. He didn't want to break the spell Tucker's words wove around his lonely heart. He had longing for this, for Tucker, for love.

"More Shakespeare, one I've been saving." Tucker's gaze returned to Reed. "Love is the spirit of all compacted fire."

"Fire?" Reed asked, his voice quiet, unbelieving, and found he didn't care that Phlox was taking notes, didn't care about anything other than listening to Tucker and feeling Tucker's calloused thumb building heat in his palm.

"When I think of you I think of fire, one that's ready to swallow you whole if you let it. Burn you from the inside out." Tucker's voice turned low and smoky.

Reed swallowed hard. "Do you smother the fire, so you don't get burned?" He managed to ask with suddenly dry lips.

Tucker smiled slow and lazy. "Nope, ya' bank it with a kiss."

"A kiss?"

"A kiss." Tucker confirmed and closed the space between them. "Like this." His lips settled on Reed's, soft and gentle, like whisper of silk.

Reed leaned into the kiss, into Tucker and surrendered to the longing and craving he had hidden away. Desire tore through him in a rush of need so strong he felt dizzy.

The kiss ended too soon, Tucker breaking it tenderly, holding Reed to him for a moment before taking a step back, keeping Reed's hand captive. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time Malcolm."

"I-yes." Reed answered with a joyful smile.

Phlox cleared his throat. "Most enlightening demonstration." He set his padd down, full of notes and clasped his hands behind him. "Thank you."

Tucker ducked his head. "Uh—your welcome." He gave Reed's hand a squeeze. "We can explore more Valentines traditions in my quarters."

"I'd like that." Reed replied with a shy smile.

Phlox picked his padd up. "Will there be another demonstration?"

"No!" Reed and Tucker answered simultaneously and quickly escaped from sickbay.

Fireworks did indeed come next.


End file.
